EH&BRR is an extension of UTMB Environmental Health and Safety (EHS) and as such provides crifical health, safety, and training services;maintains consistency in biosafety and biocontainment pracfices; provides biosafety theory educafion and hands-on training in conjunction with the National Biocontainment Training Center. The Core implements all of the requirements for possession, use and storage of select agents and toxins stipulated by 42 CFR 73 National Select Agent Registration Program. EH&BRR staff continuously maintain and monitor the integrity of the BSL4 containment areas;provide expertise in areas of primary containment operations;lead decontamination, retesting, and support the maintenance and certification of BSL4 containment facilifies. The Core responds to potential emergency events and plans for the orderiy shutdown and decontamination of containment due to weather or other events. The primary objective for the Environmental Health and Biosafety Regulations and Requirements Core is to continue to ensure that the GNL is fully compliant with all select agent, safety and security regulations, and university requirements and that the facility is well prepared for all adverse weather or other events.